<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll carry you home; you're not alone by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341272">i'll carry you home; you're not alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Mentions of Antidepressants, References to Depression, being a fbi agent is hard, kenny's a good boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New York was way too cold this morning in Kenny's opinion. For whatever damned reason, there had been a cold snap over the Superbowl weekend and now, he was freezing his ass off, waiting for Hana to let him in, outside her Astoria apartment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Crosby/Hana Gibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll carry you home; you're not alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New York was way too cold this morning in Kenny's opinion. For whatever damned reason, there had been a cold snap over the Superbowl weekend and now, he was freezing his ass off, waiting for Hana to let him in, outside her Astoria apartment.<br/><br/>"Hana?" He said into the buzzer. "I know you’re sad, so let me in. It’s cold outside." He pleaded, hoping she'd let him in quicker. She'd called him less than 20 minutes ago, talking about how she felt sad, like the way she usually felt when her meds started to run out.<br/><br/>It was no secret to anyone, let alone Kenny that Hana was on antidepressants. She had been upfront about it with the team when she had first joined, a little over 9 years ago, but Kenny had never seen her this bad. Hana had called him sounding distressed and almost like she was in pain.<br/><br/>Before he could overthink what was going on, Hana opened the door to the lower level of her apartment, wearing her University of Texas sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants that were clearly too big on her - either a pair of his or a pair of her sister's.<br/><br/>"Hi." Kenny smiled at her, and he stepped forward to hug her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Hey. Let's go inside." He mumbled after a moment, and they broke apart, Hana leading him into his building and then up the stairs into her apartment #2B.<br/><br/>It was a small but cozy apartment, and he could tell that Hana hadn't left it in days. Her meds were clearly set on the kitchen island, and as she kicked off her shoes and closed the door behind them, he wondered why they were just sitting there.<br/><br/>As if reading his mind, she spoke. "I just... I can't take them. Not without feeling guilty for some reason." Kenny nodded. He understood the feeling. It sucked if he was being honest.<br/><br/>"I thought, if I had you here... It'd be easier. Taking them." Hana looked at him, and Kenny nodded. He placed a gentle hand on the small of her back, and she smiled at him gratefully. He slid his boots off, and followed her into her apartment and into the kitchen, sitting down at the island.<br/><br/>Hana grabbed her meds, and walked over to the sink, grabbing a mug from the cabinet, and filling it with water. Her hands seemed shaky. He stood up to help her and she shook her head, pouring out a pill into the palm of her hand.<br/><br/>She took a deep breath, taking a swig of water and titling her head back as she forced the pill between her lips. He watched as she swallowed it before grimacing. Hana placed her mug on the counter, her head down and facing away from him. Kenny stood up and walked over to her, placing a gentle hand on her hip.<br/><br/>"I'm proud of you." He mumbled and Hana looked at him. "It's just a pill. I should have been able to take it on my own." Kenny shrugged, pulling her flush against him. He traced circles on her hip. "You couldn't and that's okay. You knew to ask for help. You did good love. You did good."<br/><br/>Hana turned so she was facing him, and she shrugged before wrapping her arms around his waist. “Can you hold me for a bit?” Kenny nodded. "Yeah. I can."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>